User talk:Rubble Troubler
Hypnosis is working! Thanks Santi! Now my hypnotic powers are truly working. Hmm... I know what to do! I'll make Linonow give me all his tasty cheez! Well thanks for the help. --Grammar Cat 20:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Pixel World Hi Santi! I noticed that you placed the "cat hypnosis image" on Grammar Cat's talk, and noticed from the URL it came from Pixel World. I went to the wiki and found you only had three articles. Was this wiki, perhaps, a test to see if you could change the background of a wiki when adding a prefix, such as Custom:? Because the article called Custom:Me used the prefix "Custom:", used by brickipedia for changing the background of the wiki to another background, so that they could implement 3 wikis in one. Was this why you created the wiki?-- 20:52, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yunoeditsection I am holding your __NOEDITSECTION__ magic word hostage in my blue lair of doom. It will be released when my demands are met: #All my demands must be met. #ARCHIVE THIS PAGE !#!@#@!#$!@# #If above is impossible, refer to #1. Kthxbye 10:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Please also see my message here in case you missed it SQhi•'(talk) 10:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry for that, but this page ''was getting kinda long :D 17:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sister wikis Yup, you can add it to the main page. -- 20:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :The headers look fabulous, Santi. =) 04:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Temple Glider icon issue The page List of Nitrome 1.0/1.5 Icons is nearly complete, except for Temple Glider. There is a problem, though. I've been using this URL to help me find the long icons, replacing rubbletroubletokyo with the name of the game. The problem is, the URL for Temple Glider is always redirecting me back to the Nitrome.com site. I've tried typing in the URL multiple times, but I still get the same response. The strange thing is, I can type other game names in there up to Canopy and they will return an image link. It might be that Temple Glider got deleted or is under a different file URL. Do you think you can help? 04:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like someone's using some very bad 404 practices :D 07:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::R&om, it's time to learn how to view source for www.Nitrome.com. May I know which brower you're using right now? ::Bluefire, are you referring to 404 Forbidden or 404 Not Found? ::SQhi•'(talk) 09:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Forbidden is 403 :P In case of a 404 error, the website should ''never redirect the client back to the homepage, for obvious reasons. To view the source of a website, right click anywhere on a page and select "source" or "view source" (different browsers have different buttons). 12:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::When you enter a wrong url starting with www.nitrome.com or cdn.nitrome.com, it by default redirects you to www.nitrome.com. In some minutes I'll try to fix it. 12:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Little help with coding I was helping axiy make a replica of the edit button, but when I was making the box that shows the history option, I had an idea. Here's the page. So, I was going to make a collapsible box. Instead of show triggering the box to open, I would make this (http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120620160559/axiy/images/b/b8/Edit_Button_2.png) trigger the box to open. I would make the box small enough to fit the edit and the expand buttons in. I can't find the code that gets the box to expand, so I can't make the show button expand it. Also, not even the show tag will appear in the template, so it won't expand either. Here's the code I used: If you don't understand this, then I'd just like to know what the code is that expands collapsible boxes. 16:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I thought we made this clear Screenshots on Nitrome Wiki are considered "personal" and, like all other personal images, should be uploaded onto an external file host. Thus, we'll need to delete File:Ban to Noah.png and Kick to NoahCooper.png. Next, you don't always have to provide a screenshot as showcasing proof for bans. As long as there are witnesses in the chat and they agree with your ban, you don't have to take a picture. It'll save you some time. 15:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say you should give a screenshot, since the user can and will deny the offence. Just use an external host such as ImageShack. 17:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Ooh, since you're awake, can you pl0x add the script I listed here? It lets us use a countdown thing on the wiki; documentation can be found here. 20:06, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Can't, my proxy no le gusta el chat :( 20:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Heh, so she did. I makez an demo here. 20:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hmmm. Can you find the bit where it says // determine plus/minus if(diff<0) { diff = -diff; var tpm = 'ended... '; } else { var tpm = 'in... '; } :::::in the code, and paste in // determine plus/minus if(diff<0) { diff = -diff; var tpm = 'ended... '; } else { var tpm = ; } :::::instead? 20:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I herd you liek mudkipz made a Nitrome theme for Chrome If I have lots of spare time, I might have a crack at making a Nitrome Chrome ''extension. It would involve using Wikia's API to fetch JSON data from the wiki using AJAX. 18:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•'''(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- RE:Leaving I haven't left Nitrome Universe, it's just that nitrome hasn't made any blog posts worthy to write about. -- 13:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Necessary I think it is necessary as Frosty and Atom are on (from time perspective from here) prior to 12:00, and it is usually between 12:00 and 1:00 here that most new users go on. So I think it's necessary. -- 13:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:What? http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SQhi#What.3F reply SQhi•'(talk) 13:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) another reply-sqhi RE:Help! They're collapsing for me. -- 16:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Only you? I haven't been having any problems with collapsible boxes lately. I'm not an expert as to why they don't work, but it could be something to do with your computer's JS. Also try testing the Wiki out on different browsers, as sometimes, that can be what is causing the problem. 05:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC) This is awesomeness Did you write all this? I'm very impressed. You did a great job! Are you going to nominate it for the featured article status? I highly suggest you should! 22:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Double redirects I had a feeling this would happen. Santi, I don't think it's so much that the users don't care, it's more of the fact that they're not aware. I would add on to that in the project, but the main priority right now is to get all the pages renamed first. Fixing double redirects seems complex for some users and I don't want to force anyone to do anymore than they have to. 17:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Breaking WIP Rules Hi Santi, apologies for the late reply(again). I haven't been active on the wiki lately and that's because my school term has started, and high school is really really busy. Santi, actually when I edited Keys (Hot Air), I did it when NOBODY was not online not because I though I could when NOBODY isn't here, but to avoid unpleasant edit conflicts that occur when I save a revision while NOBODY is editing the page. I added the template under the provision whereby we are allowed to edit the page "to fix sentence structure, grammar, or coding". The navbox is an important template that was missing on the page at that time. It serves as a table of contents, and as such I did not want visitors to visit the page and be unable to return.(unfortunately, there are the non-tech-savvy) I apologise if this edit is an infraction of the WIP rules. On a lighter note, thank you for introducing me to the template. Each wiki has their own repertoire of template, and as such I am unaware of many that are currently in use here. SQhi'•'(talk) @ 19:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Santi, it's SQhi again. I would like to ask if it would be okay to add this template if I do place a message on the user's talk page as well(since this is a minor change, adding an important footer, while not altering the content on the page). : P.S.:I agree with RSK that our tabbers looks horrendous now. Where did our curved edges go to? : SQhi'•'(talk) 14:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :: The template. SQhi'•'(talk) 14:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::: Actually, it's not about what I am going to do to the Hot Air template. It is about what I did to the Hot Air template, id est adding it to NOBODY's WIP Keys (Hot Air). :::::: Santi, thank you for the reassurance. Actually, I was unsure of the procedure if I wanted to have a missing navbox added promptly to a WIP page(left alone).SQhi'•'(talk) 15:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Now if I can find the edits, I can show some examples of users who believe adding templates and categories are considered "minor" and therefore they are not breaking the WIP rules. However, the rules only say that ''correcting minor errors are allowed. If users add content, templates included, then they are technically breaking the WIP rules. A user might start with the text first and save the templates and categories for last. I think, in that sense, we should not interfere with that until the user removes the WIP. 16:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Signature Sure! you can do it for me. Make the octopus link to my contributions. Thanks. RE:Edits Okay. Hope your surprise comes out well! -- 18:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! The new background looks awesome! You did a very good job on it, keep up the good work! -- 21:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sig Thanks for helping me! turns out that's all I had to do! Thanks for everything that you ever did for me, (which was quite a lot.) 15:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC)